Aka's Family
by Biji Nangka
Summary: Drabble pendek tentang kedua putera keluarga Akashi. Brothership!Seijuurou&Karma.


"**Aka Family"**

_**Genre : Family**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Brothership**_

_**Akashi Seijuurou**_

_**Akabane Karma **_

_**(yang di fik ini berubah jadi Akashi Karma)**_

_**Warning : Semi-AU!, OOC parah, typo(s), EYD ditelantarkan, alaur kecepetan, bahasa kacau**_ _**dan sedikit **_—_**sangat**_— _**lebay, bikin eneg, perut melilit dan sakit kepala.**_

_Spesial untuk kakak__** Jamur Handsome**__(_yang harusnya diganti jadi Jamur Unyu_)_

_Note: th = k_

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Selamat membaca ...

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**-Adik Baru-**

Malam itu tepat pukul 00.00. Suasana di kediaman keluarga Akashi terlihat sedikit berbeda. Perpaduan antara panik, cemas, takut sekaligus bahagia. Pasalnya nyonya besar—istri tuan Akashi— tengah berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawa melahirkan anak keduanya.

Di dalam sebuah kamar yang luasnya mubadzir, nyonya Akashi mengejang hebat. Sang suami dengan setia duduk di dekat kepalanya, ikhlas menerima jambakan, cengkraman, dan cakaran dari istri tercinta sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit. Tiga dokter kandungan profesional yang membantu proses persalinan gugup luar biasa. Resiko pekerjaan kali ini sangat besar. Jika mereka gagal, maka katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia.

Sementara di luar kamar semua pelayan berkumpul menunggu perintah. Bodyguard dikerahkan untuk menjaga keamanan seluruh rumah, termasuk halaman depan, belakang dan samping. Dukun serta paranormal yang didatangkan langsung dari luar negeri pun turut ikut andil dalam penjagaan. Rupanya rumor dari negeri tetangga mengenai penculikan bayi oleh makhluk astral telah sampai ke telinga tuan Akashi.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar jeritan panjang nyonya Akashi yang disusul dengan tangisan bayi yang mendengking. Semuanya mendesah lega.

Tapi tidak lama setelah itu suara tawa cekikikan seorang wanita mengganggu suasana bahagia tersebut. Bulu kuduk berdiri. Mereka merinding berjamaah.

Dukun dan paranormal mulai unjuk kebolehan. Mereka melakukan ritual pengusiran makhluk halus tidak tahu diri tersebut. Bukannya minggat, suara tawa terdengar semakin banyak dan bersahut-sahutan. Rupanya mereka membawa satu pasukan!

Setelah perjuangan ekstra dan super melelahkan—bahkan ada beberapa pelayan yang kesurupan— akhirnya tawa mengerikan itu pun lenyap. Suasana kembali tenang.

Namun ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lamas. Karena tiba-tiba Akashi Seijuurou, si anak sulung yang belum genap berumur lima tahun melompat ke depan. Merentangkan kedua tangan di depan pintu dengan gunting merah kebanggaannya terselip di antara ibu jari dan telunjuk. Matanya menatap nyalang ke atas.

Pelayan saling pandang. Bingung dengan tingkah bocah ajaib itu. Seijuurou kecil seakan tengah menantang sesuatu. Padahal tidak ada apapun di sana.

"Hei thaw!" Gunting diacungkan mengancam udara kosong. Setidaknya itulah yang tertangkap mata para pelayan. "Dangan mentang-mentang thaw memathai bachu melah maca athu athan mengampunimu!"

**Sriinggggg**

"Hihihihihihihihihihihi ..."

Oh, rupanya ada yang gagal diusir.

Seijuurou geram. Dirinya merasa dipermainkan, dan itu melukai harga dirinya. "Diam thaw thuntilanath! Ataw thu congthel matamu!"

Ajaib. Keadaan menjadi hening. Seijuurou mengangkat dagu dengan angkuh. Matanya melotot galak. "Pelgi thaw! Cebelum thu gunduli thepalamu!"

Raungan yang memekakan telinga tiba-tiba terdengar. Lampu kristal bergoyang acak. Lantai tempat berpijak bergetar pelan. Penonton panik.

"T-tuan muda, anda harus menyela—"

"Diam, blengceth! Athu haluch melindungi adiththu! Olang bodoh cepeltimu tidath athan mengelti." Ujarnya galak. Pelayan malang itu hanya mengurut dada. Sabar, sabar. Hati kecilnya mengutuk si tuan muda yang sudah handal memaki padahal belum lancar berbicara.

Tangan mungil mengeluarkan gunting kedua dari saku celana. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan ngeri yang melayang padanya, Seijuurou kembali menggertak. "Belani melayang catu centi, thu potong umulmu cetengahnya."

Raungan itu semakin keras terdengar. Angin bertiup kencang. Lampu mendadak padam, lalu kembali menyala. Pintu selain di belakang Seijuurou menjeblak terbuka.

"Hihihihihihihihihi ..."

Lagi. Seijuurou geram. Tanpa babibu ia melompat. Semua mata membulat tak terpecaya. Mana ada balita yang bisa melompat setinggi itu?

Sudut bibir tertarik membentuk seringai. Seijuurou memasang mode menyerang. Dirinya bisa melihat jelas sosok hantu wanita yang melayang di hadapannya. Lalu dengan kecepatan 20 mach ia menancapkan gunting di tangannya tepat ke ubun-ubun si hantu.

""HYAAAAAGGRRHHH!"

**Tep**

Seijuurou mendarat di lantai dengan indah. Gunting yang tersisa ia putar-putar. "Ithulah athibatnya thalau belani menentangthu."

**Bruuk**

Bumi berhenti berhenti bergetar. Lampu kristal tak lagi bergoyang. Angin kencang menjadi angin sepoi-sepoi. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat terhenyak, melainkan penampakan sesosok wanita yang memakai gaun panjang merah yang tergeletak di lantai tak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Lingkaran hitam mengelilingi sekitar mata. Gunting merah menancap di kepalanya, tepat di ubun-ubun.

Penonton menahan napas. Menatap ngeri si tuan muda yang tengah mengibaskan rambutnya kalem. "Athu athan melindungi adiththu apapun yang teljadi." Manik ruby berkilat tajam. "Buang mahluk tath belguna ini the laut. Ingat! Dangan cabut guntingnya." Titahnya absolut.

Malam itu Seijuurou sukses menjadi pahlawan. Menjadi seorang kakak yang baik, yang melindungi adiknya dari rencana penculikan si hantu wanita.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-Absolut-**

"Sei-chan, ayo katakan sesuatu pada adikmu." Nyonya Akashi tersenyum lembut. Bayi yang baru berusia dua bulan tertidur nyaman dalam dekapannya.

Seijuurou mengangguk. Dengan semangat ia memanjat sofa lalu berlutut di samping ibunya. Jari mungilnya mengusap hati-hati pipi sang adik. "Apa yang haruch thu thatathan?"

"Apapun. Kau boleh mengatakan apapun, Sei-chan." Ibunya menjawab cepat.

"Apapun?" Seijuurou mengulang.

"Huu'um. Apapun."

Seijuurou kecil nampak berpikir. Dahinya sampai berkerut-kerut. "Baithlah ... Athachi Thaluma, thetitha becar nanti thaw haruch tunduth padathu! Dangan membantah, thalena athu abcolut!"

Setelah itu Seijuurou dihukum mencabuti rumput liar di halaman belakang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-Jahil-**

Akashi Karma yang baru masuk TK mengadu pada kakak absolutnya, Akashi Seijuurou. "Huwee ... Onii-chan..."

"Ada apa, Karma?"

"Hiks... Acano menyembunyikan buthu gambalku. J-jahat!" Karma meraung. Memeluk tubuh kakaknya erat.

Seijuurou menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Karma, mencoba menenangkan. Walau hatinya geram setengah mati pada orang yang menjahilinya, tapi sebagai seorang kakak yang baik dirinya harus membantu adik satu-satunya tanpa perlu melibatkan diri. "Ne, Karma. Dengarkan kakak. Jika ada yang mengganggumu, kau harus melawannya." Tuturnya bijak.

Karma mendongak. Menatap wajah Seijuurou dengan pipi memerah "Hiks ... T-thalau dia memuthulthu bagaimana?"

Seijuurou mengukir senyum manis. "Kau hanya tinggal membalasnya kembali. Buat dia merasakan sakit yang berlipat-lipat. Kalau perlu hingga bersujud memohon ampun padamu."

Karma mengangguk patuh sambil mengusap air matanya. Ah, polos sekali.

Keesokan harinya Karma menghampiri Seijuurou yang sedang anteng menonton Larva.

"Onii-chan!" Tangan mungil mengguncang bahu yang lebih tua dengan semangat.

"Uh? Karma. Ada apa?"

Karma memasang senyum misterius. "Athu belhasil membalach Acano thali ini!"

"Begitukah?" Iris ruby berkilat penasaran. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Karma melompat lalu mendarat di atas sofa. "Huummph! Athu memelorotthan celana Acano di depan anath pelempuan!" Serunya lantang, sarat akan rasa senang dan bangga.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC or End?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Saya lagi sangaaattttt males nulis entah kenapa. Ini pun ngetiknya ngaco, gak dibaca ulang, gak diedit dulu, langsung publish begitu selesai #dibegal

Dan ini request-an dari kakak Jamur yang minta dibuatin fik brothership!2Aka. Nih, udah dibikinin, utang lunas ya ^_^ *dadah-dadah* Dan jangan tanya kenapa hasilnya ancur begini :3 *mundur teratur*

Ini sengaja tidak dimasukan ke Crossover biar gampang nyarinya

Yosh! Terima kasih sudah membaca ^_^

Review jika berkenan ^_^

**Salam**

**Biji Nangka**


End file.
